Slumber
by AresScarletRaven
Summary: Ian Rider: Stormbreaker, what really happened. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) **This is my first fanfic, I don't quite know how it is. If anyone wants to beta it feel free to message me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to any book, if I did I would have a lot more money.

'_Fuck'_ was all that went through Ian Rider's mind as he heard the round of bullets hit the side of his car.

He had been speeding on his way back to Royal & General to inform Blunt about Sayles intentions. His cover as a security man had been blown. Ian had overlooked checking his room for bugs again when he came back. He had let something slip, nothing major but still something and Ian had been in the business long enough to know it could and probably would've gotten him killed, and that it was time to leave. He got out of the facility fairly easy, using some small explosives from Smithers, starting small fires near Block B and another near Block D on his way out. He cut his pursuers in half and he'd always been a bit of a Pyro.

Ian managed to get close to where his car was hidden and he had taken out most of the men, he smirked at the twelve remaining before his eyes locked onto a thirteenth at the back who looked vaguely familiar. Ian's face stiffened. Yassen Gregorovich he realized as he remembered a debriefing several months before. He saw as Yassen raised his gun and shot, not at him, but at the twelve men separating them. He was momentarily stunned at what he just saw until he saw Yassen reload his gun, aim and shoot at him. Ian's hand went immediately to his left shoulder and regaining his composure he bolted for his car, which was not ten feet away. Blood ran down his arm as he jumped in his BMW, and sped off.

Ian drove as fast as he could and used a few side roads but Yassen was still back on his tail and shooting his car after only two hours of driving , half the needed trip.**(1) **John was starting to get lightheaded, he couldn't tie the bullet wound up properly while trying to drive as he was and as a result was losing a lot of blood. When Yassen shot his back tire he skidded out of control and crashed into the metal railing. Ian groaned, he had hit his head off the window giving him a horrible earsplitting headache. _'Concussion'_ he thought _'Definitely a concussion'._ Ian held his head for a second before hearing-and feeling the windshield shattering, glass shards implanting themselves in his arms. He winced. His head quickly jolted up as he sensed movement. He immediately regretted doing so as his head throbbed even more.

"Give me your arm."

"And tell me why I would listen to you?"

"I'll let you live." Yassen said simply.

Ian smirked, unable to really attack "And why would you do that?"

"I won't kill John Riders little brother." Yassen stated while taking a small syringe out "but you're going to have to disappear for a while."

Ian flinched at the mention of his brother. His thoughts raced towards Alex, _'What's going to happen to Alex? ' He thought of the Stormbreaker and all the school children, if he was unable to complete his mission. Britain's schoolchildren would die. Alex would die. 'Alex' he thought as a tear fell from his eyes. 'I'm sorry, John…Helen'_

Yassen glanced at the crying spy with pity as he injected the syringe in. Everything went black for Ian; the last thing he saw being his bullet filled car with it's now shattered windows, and bloodstained leather seats.

**(1)** I used Google maps and it said it takes 5 hours to get to Liverpool Street (where R&G is) from Cornwall (Herod Sayle Enterprises) but since he's speeding I shortened it to 4 hours, not really an important detail but still, I even checked what he could hit using that route 1/2 hours away. Lol.

**(A/N) **Yes I know, it's kind of short but hey it's a prologue. R&R ?


	2. Chapter 2

•◄**AUTHOR'S NOTE****►•**

OKAY‼ So, I know I haven't posted/written the chapter like I said I would… **:$** I'm sorry. BUT, I'm going to attempt to write and post one. So you can probably expect a chapter up soon, and once I figure out where the story's going hopefully more chapters. And I want to thank the people that gave reviews for the epilogue. THANK YOU! **:D**

AND AGAIN, I'm sorry! **:$**


End file.
